Hermione's Secret
by aalaalaa
Summary: AU Highschool. Harry, Hermione and Ron have been friends for years, but now they are getting older and feeling and romance are getting in the way of friendship. The group is silently struggling with an unknown love triangle and new kid to school Draco Malfoy isn't making their life any easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey New Story Time.**

**I'm trying a new book so lemmi know if she sucks xx**

"You shouldn't have said that" Hermione taunted. "Now all those spirits will come back for you" she joked giving him a spooky wave of the hand.

"Give me a break" Harry joked back between laughs.

Meanwhile Ron almost missed the turn causing him to quickly spin the wheel and Hermione to fall to her left, right into Harry. She expected her seat belt to catch her and pull tightly across her chest. The seat belt failed it's job and Hermione was thrown into Harry.

"Sorry" Ron mumbled from the front.

Hermione tried to push herself up from Harry but her arms felt awkward. She was unsure whether to push up from his chest, she definitely didn't want to do something inappropriate.

"Blimey, Ron drive much?" Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"So these spirits? Who's going to be haunting me?" Harry questioned, nudging his shoulder into Hermione. Harry looked out for the small smile on her face, the flush of her cheeks and her down cast eyes. His nudge was a well planned action. He loved eliciting this response. She slightly nudged him back, causing him to smile.

"How about the spirit of the man who was criminally insane and when they said he offed himself you couldn't hold back your laugh?!" Hermione said with disbelief. Harry has always pushed the line with jokes but she still couldn't believe he was joking about the dead.

"Oh that tosser, it seems he made sure he was pretty dead, so no need to worry about that one" Harry responded.

Hermione felt it in her chest, a bubble of laughter, she couldn't believe him. She laughed earnestly Harry always brought out this side to her.

A generic pop song begun to blast from the front seat. It was Ron's attempt to drown out the flirting.

The trio had begun to enter their late teen years, with Harry recently turning 17. Things have gotten different the older they got. When they we're younger they we're inseparable. Childhood is filled with memories of playing in the school yard, riding bikes, getting detention and playing video games, as much as Hermione protested to the games.

Ron thought Harry was distracted lately, the group had spent less time hanging out. Tonight for example, Harry invited Hermione out to the ghost tour and it was Hermione who invited Ron.

Hermione guessed Ron might not have been invited when Harry told her about the tour. She was to insecure to the idea of Harry taking her out that she invited Ron as a conversation buffer. Not a great way to treat one of your best friends but she couldn't stand the stress. Having harry alone all night, making eye contact, smiling at her would have imploded her brain and heart.

A silence clung to the car walls, it haunted them alot realer than anything from the ghost tour could.

**Read and Review for a chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey the first time I wrote this was at 2am so I edited a tad and re uploaded.**

"Harry! You would not believe what I found at the book store yesterday" Hermonie busted into the locker bay and up to Harry with a wide smile.

Harry threw his last book in his locker and clicked it shut before turning to face Hermione. With a smile like this one Harry knew she had something good on her mind.

"You were at the book store again, what a surprise" Harry laughed. He knew it was mean but he couldn't resist wanting to see her blood rushing to her cheeks and her eyes drill into him.

Harry thought she must look mad to any other person, her wild brown hair, intense eyes and flushed cheeks but he couldn't think of anything more perfect.

"That's not the point!" Hermione protested.

He just smiled back at her, waiting for her to go on an over excited rant about what she found.

"I have got the perfect idea for our Halloween costumes!" Hermione was very excited, ever since they were little Harry, Ron and Hermione had always dressed up. Hermione was hoping a little bit of normal might be nice for the group. She also thought it help them get back to what they used to be.

Hermione wasn't the only one to notice the awkward tension surrounding the group.

"And you got this at the books store?" Harry questioned disbelieving.

"What? Book stores are very versatile Harry" If the opportunity arose Hermione would always defend a bookstore.

"Ok then, out with it" He prompted. Harry was too nice to tell her that he thought they grew out of costumes a few years ago. They had even been invited to a Halloween party this year and it wasn't his ideal plan to be 'those' people who had put too much effort into a costume. However Harry did not tell her this because he thought the smile on her face was to good to break.

Before revealing her idea Hermione rubbed her hands together, for dramatic effect.

"Wizards and Witches" She said. "I mean it's hard to come up with an idea when we've don't literally everything! Pirates, Superheros, that year I made us go as the powerpuff girls..."

Harry remembered that year, especially the Green dress Hermione forced him to wear.

"...zombies, ghosts, farm animals" Hermione continued.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders, cutting her off, otherwise she would never stop listing. "It''s a good idea, I like it" He responded.

"Great! Then I'm finding Ron to tell him all about it" Hermione said excitedly before running off.

As usual at the start of the school day Ron was down the other end of school, he was in in the younger year levels lockers. You see each morning Ron would leave for school and he would completely forget to pack something. However Ginny, his much more responsible little sister would not only remember all her things but Ron's items as well. There was a solid week last year where he consecutively forgot his lunch.

When Hermione got to the locker Ginny was digging a scarf out from her bag and handing it to Ron.

"How did you forget your Scarf" Hermione asked disbelievingly. "It's like 4 degrees outside!"

Ron shrugged and smiled "You know me Hermione".

"Come on let's walk to class, I've got something to tell you and I don't want to be late for class" Hermione said, getting to class promptly on time was one of Hermione's many pleasures.

Ron turned back to Ginny and thanked her before racing off to catch up with Hermione.

"Hermione, before I forget" Ron said whilst digging through his backpack. "Here's twenty for last nights ticket" He held out the thin note to Hermione.

"Ron I didn't get to ask last night but are you ok?" Hermione was genuinley worried for her friend. She reached her hand out to his shoulder.

With one swift shrug Ron pushed Hermione's hand off his shoulder. "I'm fine Mione, don't worry about it".

Hermione did worry. She had never seen Ron look so troubled. "You know you can talk to me" Hermione said earnestly.

Maybe once Ron would be able to talk to her but not these days, and definitely not with what's on his mind.

"Also I've come up with a great idea for Halloween" Hermione said excitedly. She couldn't wait to hear his reaction. Hermione really hoped it would cheer her up.

"Halloween?" Ron questioned "Aren't we just going to Cedric's party?"

"No for our costumes silly" Hermione said.

"Come on are we still doing those?" Ron asked exasperated. Ron loved dressing up, when they were six. But this year they turn 17, everyone's gotta grow up at some point.

Hermione turned to Ron seriously concerned "Ron we do this every year it's our tradition". She could understand why Ron didn't want to join in.

"We can make new traditions, maybe we start an era where our costumes aren't super detailed and try hard. How about we take the piss of it and try for the least effort possible." Ron couldn't help but feel this way. He had acknowledged they won't be kids forever.

Hermione was shocked Ron shrugged off their tradition so easy, did it mean nothing to him? Also least effort is not a phrase Hermione is familiar with. She once wrote a 6 page essay instead of the 250 word Film review.

**Review for some moorororoe**


End file.
